Warm Drinks
by hesmus
Summary: When it's snowing and freezing wind tortures your skin some warm drinks and presence of your beloved can make you feel really happy and warm.


_Hello lovelies!~ This little one shot was inspired by Yafuu's drawing for ZoSan Christmas Exchange. The picture was so amazing and I got an idea for a story right away so I couldn't help but write it. x3_

_And I don't own One Piece._

* * *

Zoro was standing outside of a little café in freezing wind. His cheeks and nose were red from frostbites and he kept rubbing his palms together and blowing in them. It was a cold December evening and he was supposed to meet his partner here but that certain curly brow was nowhere to be seen. And Zoro was getting pissed. That one time when he was somewhere in time the shit-cook was late!

Zoro's frown got even deeper when it started to snow. Little white snowflakes fell freely on the ground on top of the old snow layer. He looked around, trying to spot Sanji walking somewhere but it he couldn't see him. He sighed heavily and was about to take his phone and call the bastard when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Zoro jolted and quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder. His dark eye met Sanji's blue visible one. Oh great, well now the shit head showed up.

Zoro turned fully around and scowled at Sanji's smirking face. Sanji looked perfectly fine, not cold at all like Zoro did…

"Don't look so happy to see me Marimo. You flatter me," Sanji chuckled and pinched Zoro's red and cold cheek, just to irritate him even more.

"You're late! I waited for ages!" Zoro growled and slapped Sanji's hand away.

"Tch, like you haven't ever been late," Sanji snorted back and glanced at the café. "Do you want to get something to drink before we go to Luffy's?"

Zoro shrugged and mumbled his approval as he opened the front door of the café and stepped in, Sanji following him closely. Welcoming warmth surrounded them and Zoro groaned in pure bliss. His whole body started to melt slowly and oh man it felt so good! He put his hands deep into his pockets to make them even warmer.

Zoro followed Sanji to the counter where a young barista was organising coffee and tea cups. He looked rather bored and smiled happily when Sanji and Zoro approached him.

"Ah, good evening guys! What can I get for ya?" the barista asked cheerfully, flashing a bright smile at them.

Zoro eyed through the list on the wall and tried to decide what he wanted. But he didn't know anything about those fancy coffees and teas. He frowned slightly when he couldn't find just a normal god damn coffee. And they didn't even have green tea, how great.

Sanji was looking though the list too, a pleased smile on his face. He liked so many of these coffees. He had really hard time trying to decide what to order. This was one of those reasons why he liked to come here to enjoy his hot drinks. He loved this place. He thought for a while before he made his decision.

"I think I will take Caramel Macchiato this time."

"Ah, I will get you that then. What about the green guy?" the barista asked and looked at Zoro with questioning look.

Zoro still had no idea what to drink so he just picked up one random drink so that they could leave.

"Uh… I will take Chai Latte…" Zoro said warily; he had no idea what that Chai Latte was but oh well, it couldn't be that bad.

"Sure thing! I will make them right away!" the barista chirped and get to work. Sanji managed to say that they would like to take their coffees with them.

Zoro and Sanji stood there in comfortable silence, waiting for their drinks. The café was almost empty, only few customers were sitting at the small tables. Some of them were reading a book or magazine while drinking and eating. The place looked pretty nice, small and homey.

"Here are your drinks," the voice of the cheerful barista cut the silence.

Zoro and Sanji turned to take their drinks with mumbled thanks and after paying they walked outside to the freezing winter air.

Zoro and Sanji walked close to each other, trying to stay as warm as possible. Lovely scent of coffee spread around them from their cups as they walked lazily along the street. Dim Christmas lights where lighting their way, creating a nice atmosphere together with the light snowfall.

Sanji raised the cup in front of his lips and took a careful sip from it. Creamy, sweet and bitter liquid filled his mouth, drawing a muffled moan of satisfaction from the blonde man. His coffee was perfect. Sanji smiled to himself, enjoying these little joys of life to the extreme.

Zoro looked at Sanji with a raise of his eyebrow. The cook was moaning for some damn coffee? Jeez… Zoro looked at his cup and took a sip, frowning instantly. The drink was way too spiced for his taste and too sweet as well. He took another sip from it, thinking that maybe he would get used to the taste because this was his first time drinking it. But nope, it still tasted horrible. Zoro looked over at Sanji who was obviously enjoying his coffee, drinking it and licking his lips sinfully every now and then. Damn, that coffee had to be much better!

"This tastes like shit," Zoro grumbled and moved the cup around in his hands.

Sanji looked at Zoro with an amused grin on his face. He knew that Zoro wouldn't probably like it at all but didn't want to say anything, just for the laughs.

"Well why did you buy it then? You better not throw it away," Sanji replied casually but gave Zoro a serious stare, promising that he would kick the other man's ass if he threw it away.

"Let me taste yours," Zoro blurted out.

"Haha, no way Marimo! You drink your own damn coffee, this is mine."

Zoro pouted like a little kid and glared at Sanji. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at his green haired lover; he was such a cute idiot sometimes. He gave out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. But only one sip," Sanji said and brought the cup near to Zoro's now victoriously grinning face.

Sanji tilted the cup so that the warm liquid flowed into Zoro's mouth. The sweet and soft taste spread on Zoro's taste buds, covering the strong spices from the Chai Latte. It wasn't too bad, a bit too sweet though but so much better than his own. So… Zoro grabbed the cup from Sanji and drank the coffee eagerly.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji yelled and tried to snatch his drink back but it was already gone. "You bastard! I paid for that!"

"No you didn't, I was the one who bought these. Here, have some coffee," Zoro said smugly and smirked at Sanji's angry face while offering his cup. He knew that Sanji would drink that shitty coffee because he hated wasting food or drinks.

"You shitty bastard…" Sanji mumbled and took the cup from Zoro and finished the drink without a word.

Zoro smirked in satisfaction when Sanji's face twitched slightly when he drank the spiced coffee. He didn't like it either. Sanji emptied the cup quickly and threw it into the nearest trash bin.

"Did you enjoy it?" Zoro asked innocently.

"It was lovely," Sanji snorted, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Zoro laughed at Sanji, earning a good hard kick from the man but he didn't care. They continued to walk towards Luffy's apartment to celebrate Chopper's birthday. They were now feeling warm and comfy, thanks to the coffee but also the heat radiating from each others' bodies.

* * *

**Beta read by Mimi**


End file.
